Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2017
01:43 01:43 Rhydon 01:43 @MC Derp became JA 01:43 :P 01:44 never expected that :p 01:44 Brb 01:44 If that Alfred happens I'll have hope in the Australian region 01:44 :P 01:44 Maximum flight-level winds: 39 kt 01:44 Maximum SFMR wind: 31 kt 01:44 Minimum pressure: 1007 mb 01:44 REMARKS: Elongated but tightening circulation...likely to close off in the overnight hours 01:44 SWIO is kicking up 01:44 I think SWIO is waking up too 01:45 Dineo formed 01:45 Money Bot has returned! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA 01:45 yep 01:45 this is like August for them 01:45 :P 01:45 Chat logs have been submitted 01:45 kden kicking MoneyBot 01:45 Can we just skip to May 15 please? :p 01:45 plox 01:46 Money Bot, do you have the power to change the date? :3 01:46 Can we skip to May 1 and see subTS Arlene? 01:46 *makes date May 15* 01:46 Yay 01:46 So it is now May 15? 01:46 yep 01:46 Yes :3 01:46 Any storms yet? 01:46 TS Arlene :) 01:46 Really? 01:46 Yesh :3 01:46 I don't see Arlene but I do see this... 01:47 Back. 01:47 Wow 90P is almost there. 01:47 I saw your recon data. 01:47 :P 01:47 "Maximum flight-level winds: 39 kt 01:47 Maximum SFMR wind: 31 kt 01:47 Minimum pressure: 1007 mb 01:47 REMARKS: Elongated but tightening circulation...likely to close off in the overnight hours" 01:47 User:Money Bot Lol this 01:47 ZCZC MIATWOEP ALL 01:47 TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM 01:47 01:47 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK 01:47 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL 01:47 500 PM PDT MON MAY 15 2017 01:47 01:47 For the eastern North Pacific...east of 140 degrees west longitude: 01:47 01:47 1. A low pressure system located about 1000 miles south-southwest of 01:47 the southern tip of the Baja California Peninsula is producing 01:47 disorganized showers and thunderstorms. Any development of this 01:47 disturbance is expected to be slow to occur during the next couple 01:47 of days while it moves westward to west-northwestward at 5 to 10 01:47 mph. After that time, upper-level winds are forecast to become less 01:47 conducive for tropical cyclone formation. 01:47 * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...20 percent 01:47 * Formation chance through 5 days...low...20 percent 01:47 01:47 Forecaster Stewart 01:47 we have that but no Arlene 01:47 *gasp* 01:48 User:Derpy Bot1 CRINGE 01:48 lol 01:48 90P seems to be very close to being a TD. 01:48 So it's May 15 apparently :p 01:48 @Hype recon will do another pass 01:48 what 90P 01:48 ok 01:49 If they find west winds this time will you classify it as a TD? 01:49 2017 Pokémon hurricane season (Hypercane's Live Version)#90P 01:49 This 01:49 Knowing Hype, 90P will be a C5 by tomorrow morning. :p 01:49 Yeah 01:49 @ Bob 01:49 JTWC is predicting a brief Cyclone Dineo 01:49 And a Megacane by 2 pm 01:50 OMG WEST WINDS!!!!! (arlene) 01:50 Wind: From the W at ~6 MPH 01:50 YAY 01:50 Wat 01:50 We have west winds in 90P 01:50 So? :p 01:50 along with winds of at least 35 mph 01:50 It is now 01P 01:50 it appears as if a tropical depression is forming 01:50 :P 01:50 (Arlene) 01:50 If this storm develops around February 21 or so, it will be very short lived 01:50 @Garfield models developing a storm? 01:50 Whay 01:51 probably 18-24 hours due to proximity to land 01:51 Alfred? 01:51 TD 01P 01:51 no the alolan islands 01:51 @Garfield 01:51 o 01:51 the next name is Carracosta. 01:51 90S? 01:51 My bot hasn't been on for a while 01:51 inb4 TD 01P becomes TS Aggron by tomorrow morning 01:51 I WANT ALFRED 01:51 or even late tonight 01:51 It will likely peak with 40-45 mph winds 01:51 SPAC IS DEAD 01:51 yep 01:51 :P 01:51 REVIVE IT NOW 01:51 Does Sass have my messages blocked on this account too? 01:51 Is the SPAC even a real basin anymore? 01:51 @MH I don't think so 01:51 You know 01:51 Idk, is it? 01:51 @bob 01:52 :p 01:52 01:52 Who wants chat logs? :3 01:52 :/ @Garfield 01:52 Me :3 01:52 I will bring back Baron in a few days. 01:52 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2017 01:52 :P 01:53 !logs 01:53 Oops 01:53 i want a record-storm this year 01:53 @Hype do models strengthen 01P at all? 01:53 *cough* strongest storm *cough* 01:53 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:53 This Alfred hits near Exmouth as a borderline C4/5 my estimate 01:53 01:53 GFS has been overestimating it a lot lately 01:53 C4 pls 01:54 01:54 :P 01:54 Nov 30 2016 01:54 It has, hopefully this is a major overestimate like the Japan pressure-Measuring during the 40-60's 01:54 :P 01:54 REMARKS: 90P HAS DEVELOPED A WELL-DEFINED CIRCULATION WITH FAIRLY DEEP CONVECTIN NEAR THE CENTER. 01:54 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:54 *CONVECTION 01:54 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:54 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:54 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:54 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:54 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 k den MH 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 Convectin 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 :P 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:55 :P 01:55 k we get it 01:55 Oops my bot glitched 01:55 ok :p 01:55 Ur nan glitched :3 01:55 I wonder if Hype is preparing 90P's advisory package 01:55 *01P 01:55 So did you d*** when you were born @Mario 01:55 * your 01:55 01:55 Holy gos 01:55 a year ago we were dealing with this :P 01:56 *god 01:56 Did you simulate that? 01:56 nvm 01:56 Winston? 01:56 Winston 01:56 Winston 01:56 yup 01:56 Pam :3 01:56 PLS 01:56 how the mighty have fallem 01:56 What the heck is wrong with the SPAC? 01:56 :P 01:56 It's literally having a 1914 01:56 yep 01:56 :p 01:56 Winston was the costliest storm in that Basin history, :- 01:56 * :/ 01:56 1.4B Dollars 01:56 which Australian season was better: 2015-16 or 2016-17? 01:56 Ur nan 01:56 Ur nan 01:56 W 01:56 Anyone notice Winston has a blob to its north like Matthew did 01:56 Ur nan 01:57 Ur nan 01:57 Ur nan 01:57 2015-16 01:57 2016-17: Worst SHEM season ever? 01:57 Maybe 01:57 well the SWIO is picking up 02:02 IT WAS LITERALLY JUST A NAKED SWIRL AT THAT TIME 02:02 Alice? 02:02 no 02:02 Audrey 02:02 No 02:02 Gracie 02:02 Yea 02:02 img="upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fc/Galveston_Hurricane_%281900%29_SWA.JPG" 02:03 1900 Galveston hurricane 02:03 Yes 02:29 Fire in a hole! 02:29 My forecast for Arlene: ... 02:29 :P 02:29 Wat 02:29 *disappears without a trace* 02:29 That's not how it works :P 02:29 it does 02:29 :3 02:29 welcome to my power level boi 02:29 :3 02:29 I can make you dissapear :3 2017 02 14